Emily's Attack
'''Emily's Attack '''is Part of the Peppa's Adventures trilogy. Previous: Peppa and the Unstoppable Train. Plot Peppa and Emily fight over the Peppatown Mud gem. Transcript Chapter 1: The Georginator is at Mac Pig and Petunia Pig's funerals Peppa: self There are the graves of my relatives. Emily: Peppa! You will DIE- Peppa: SHUT UP EMILY!!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SPOILED RICH BRAT!!! Everyone at the graveyard: O_O Peppa: My GOD I hate that girl. George: blankly Yeah, she is lame. laser out of hand Edmond: The Georginator! Stop! Georginator: No! Emily is my master now! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! Emily: Told you that you will die! George: out of restroom A killer robot that looks like me! a stone George to the rescue! Peppa: NO! IT'S GONNA KILL ME! George: rock towards the Georginator's head Georginator: Unidentified projectile approaching! hits head Activating shut down! off Emily: Your SO lucky my brother's stupid invention is stopped by a baby boulder! If I can't destroy just Peppa, I'll just destroy her along with her country! Peppa: You live here! Emily: You seriously thought I wasn't African?! When I get my hands on the Peppatown mud gem, and take it to Mount Kilomanjaro, I will, along with the African Rubies, destroy you and your country! in chopper with the Georginator in hand and flies off Peppa: Edmond! You made that robot? Edmond: It's a traitor! He was my friend. We need to stop my sister from stealing the Peppatown mud gem! Chapter 2: Emily and the Gem George, and Edmond are in the museum Edmond: We need to stop her! Daddy Pig: Hello! Peppa: WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! Mummy Pig: We aren't going to let you stop a maniac alone! Emily: I see you! Georginator attack! is fixed Georginator: REMEMBER ME?! Daddy Pig: (grabs Mummy Pig's hand) Bye! (runs off with Mummy Pig) Peppa: You won't get away with this! You're going to try to kill thousands of innocent people just for revenge on me! Brianna: Yeah she will! Lisa: YEP! Emily: Peppatown mud gem I have it! YOU WILL ALL DIE! WHERE'S YOUR HOPE NOW?! MUUUAAAAAAAAAA! Peppa: YOU'RE INSANE! Littlebat10: (jumps through window) SUP GIRLS! Georginator: EXTERMINATE!!! Littlebat10: SHUT IT DALEK FACE!!! Georginator: What did you say about me saying exterminate?! Littlebat10: Dal. Ek. FACE. Peppa: Give me the gem! Emily: NEVER! AFRICA IS THE ONLY MASTER COUNTRY NOW!!! in chopper with her gang (Lisa, Brianna, and The Georginator Georginator: Hasta la vista, Piggy! Chapter 3: Mt. Kilomanjaro Two weeks later, on Mt. Kilomanjaro, Peppa: I see them on the path in the volcano! To the door! Georginator: (jumps off a rock) Hi Dr. who! Littlebat10: Just because I called him a dalek face?! (grabs gun) Ima' firin' my flamer!!! (shoots flames out of gun) Georginator: AHHHHHHHHH! MY ENDOSKELETON!!! IT BURRRNS!!!! (burns) The heros, (Littlebat10, Peppa, George, and Edmond) Climb to the gate. Peppa: Were here! Where are you Emily?! Emily: Glad you could come! Gang destroy them! Peppa NO! You can't destroy England! Emily: Yes I will!! (to statue holding gems) Kwa nguvu ya fuwele, Nitaliharibu Uingereza! Peppa: Never!!! (whips out Brown Garnet sword) Emily: (whips out ruby sword) Peppa and Emily fight until Peppa is near the edge. Emily: Now I can chop you to shreds! Mac Pig?!: Surprise SUCKER!!! (pushes Emily over ledge) Emily: I spoke to lonnnnnnnnnnnnng! (falls in lava) Petunia Pig?!: Surrender while you can! Lisa: No p-p-p-problem. Peppa: MAC?!?! PETUNIA?!?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!! Mac Pig: We faked death and convinced the funeral to keep it secret! We didn't want anyone to know we were alive so we could find out about Emily's plan. Petunia Pig: It's impossible for a living thing to implode! Mac Pig: It was Emily who let the train loose. Petunia Pig: She also started that fire! Emily (floats over the side of ledge with Ruby in hand) And failed to kill you! But now that the gems gave me ultimate power by being exposed to magma, I will destroy you ALL!!!! George: Not the Peppatown Mud Gem, (catches gem) that power is MINE! DINOSAUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~very loudly~ RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWR!!!!! The volcano shakes like crazy. Peppa: RUN!!! Emily: I will find you Peppa! And when I do, you'll regret being BORN! (gets crushed by debree) The heros evacuate. Peppa: Mac, Petunia! You came to rescue us at the right time!!! (hugs them both) Group hug!!! Peppatown Mud Gem floats out of lava. Peppa: (picks it up) To the museum with you, naughty gem! Hee Hee! Georginator: (jumps from rocks) EMILY LED ME TO PURE DEMOLISHMENT! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH EDMOND AS MY MASTER!!! Edmond: I forgive you creation. Military Officer in Helicopter: Were here to rescue you! Days later, at playgroup, Emily: (runs up to Peppa) I must kill Peppa! No! Yes! No! A black shadow elephant flies out of Emily's face. Peppa: What the- Emily: What happened?! Why am I holding a sword to Peppa?! (sees gang) Since when do I know these guys?! Shadow: I am the Elephant Shadow of Kilomanjaro. I was possessing Emily all along!! Peppa: You mean, we were never enemies?! Shadow: Yep! Just me possessing her!!!!! Now that I have absorbed the power of two powerful gemstones, I will destroy you all! With the power of all the death, I WILL BECOME A GOD!!!!! Petunia: (floats up and turns into Super Petunia) You! Shall not! PASS!!! (has epic battle) Shadow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (explodes into nothing after being defeated) Emily: Now I'm not possesed. We should be friends again. Friends? Peppa: Friends! Georginator: I have repairs and me and the little piggy are friends too. George: Yep! And here's your sword! Littlebat10: Hooray for Peppa!!! Lisa: Are we your friends too? Emily: Yes! Peppa: Grand! end Trivia * Turns out Emily was never meaning to be a snob in the first place. She was just possessed.Category:Peppa's Adventures Category:Epic fights Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Finales Category:Episodes that include users